


四次班吉试图约伊森出去吃晚餐，一次他成功了

by lyreann



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, bottom!ethan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>标题说明一切。甜饼。作者是伊森苏，作者是伊森苏，作者是伊森苏。重说三。不能接受慎读。</p>
            </blockquote>





	四次班吉试图约伊森出去吃晚餐，一次他成功了

第一次尝试的时候选择在通讯频道里询问实在是个错误。  
  
班吉想要约伊森出去吃饭。实际上，他还想做些别的事情。但是凡事要一步一步来。鉴于他们的关系够好，先从一场真正的约会开始好了。他选定了一家评价据说不错的餐厅，挑了一套衣橱中最满意的西服。他决定在任务完成后发出邀请。任务结束本身的愉快和小队一起协作完成的默契会增加成功的概率。  
  
“我觉得我好像给自己立了一个死亡预告，”班吉自言自语，“‘等我回来之后就……’是的，如果这是在电影里这一定是个死亡预告，除非小队里有给自己立了一堆死亡预告最后却让别人领了便当的角色存在。”  
  
“班吉？”伊森在通讯频道里问，“有情况？”  
  
“哦——哦，不，没有，我就是，自言自语，你知道的。继续移动！我会帮你把门打开。”  
  
闭上了嘴的技术员转而开始了丰富的内心戏，但总的来说最后任务有惊无险地完成了。班吉注视着监视屏上队长按原定路线撤退的身影，装作随意地开口说道：  
  
“嘿，伊森——既然任务没什么大问题了，我想问——”  
  
班吉咽了口唾沫。  
  
“——等结束了出来吃个饭怎么样——”  
  
通讯频道里沉寂了一秒。班吉下意识地在监视屏前将十指相扣。但是在他来得及听到伊森的回复之前，另一个声音插了进来。  
  
“听起来不错，偶尔放松一下也挺好，一个庆祝趴体之类的——”  
  
公共频道是尴尬了些，但这不代表他们可以擅自闯入别人的对话！班吉有些愤慨地想。  
  
“我们早已经过了派对的年——”伊森的声音终于出现。  
  
“好吧，退让一步——”  
  
“不不我的意思是，”班吉连忙打断他们要继续讨论下去的趋势，坐在监视屏幕前比划了起来，明知其他人并不看得见，“我是在问伊森——”  
  
“伊森！”勃兰特欢快地打断了他，“作为一个小队一起吃晚饭也有助于增进团队感情，班吉的提议不错。”  
  
班吉此时只想顺着公共频道摸过去掐住勃兰特。这不是我想说的意思！  
  
“唔，”他听到伊森若有所思的声音，“其他人的意见呢？”  
  
班吉失望地听到简和路德也表示了赞同。  
  
  
  
这和想象的不一样。  
  
那天晚上，看着坐在他对面和路德说笑的伊森，本杰明•邓恩总结了两条经验。  
  
第一，试图发出约会邀请时不要使用公共通讯频道。  
  
第二，他决定以后在给伊森配备新开发的装备之前先让勃兰特试用。  
  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
  
第二次他选择了执行任务的前夜。虽然，这并不是一个非常完美的时机——伊森的脑子可能被各种行动计划的细节所占据着，但班吉有理由相信一个邀请并不会造成什么伤害。  
  
不要在任务进行的时候尝试，不要使用通讯频道。他要做的很简单。直接到伊森的房间去，伊森就在那儿，没有一大帮说什么要增进感情的队友来搅局。  
  
但，比起在通讯频道里的询问，这可是正面交锋。  
  
不，这并不难，班吉要做的就是敲开门，问他是否愿意和自己共进晚餐。没什么大不了的。  
  
没什么大不了的。  
  
没什么大不了的。  
  
他带着视死如归的心情走到了伊森的房间。他敲了敲房门。“是我，”他稍稍提高音量说道，干笑了两声，没有意识到自己的声音听起来有些古怪。他等了几秒钟，没有得到回应。  
  
伊森不在房间里吗？他再次敲了敲门，将身体的重心从左脚换到右脚再从右脚换到左脚，两只脚的前脚掌轮流在宾馆柔软的地毯上打着拍子。不要害怕，不要担心，单刀直入，班吉在心里告诫自己，等下房门开了直接开口问就行——  
  
“嘿我知道时机不是特别好而且这也有点突然但我还是想问你愿不愿意任务结束后和我出去吃饭——”  
  
他睁开眼睛，突然住了嘴，和打开房门的人大眼瞪小眼。  
  
“哦，嗨，简，”班吉伸过头去特地确认了一下房门号，“你在伊森的房间里做什么？”  
  
大概是熟识的队友有些异于平常的表现太具冲击力，经历了大风大浪的卡特特工也呆立在原地，她张了张嘴：“呃，嗨，班吉——”  
  
“班吉？”伊森的声音从里面传来，“简对行动的细节有一点疑问，正好你也可以一起来讨论一下——”  
  
简直不能更尴尬了。这和设想的不一样。他根本没预料到可能会有其他人在场。班吉该怎么做？抱歉，简，虽然我刚刚向你发出了邀请但其实我是想邀请里面的那位男士。我不知道你们在讨论行动计划的细节。抱歉打扰了你们。  
  
班吉做了本能的反应。  
  
他转身拔腿就走。  
  
如果有什么能让事情显得更糟，那就是他听到伊森在身后喊他：“班吉？嘿，别担心，虽然我不推崇办公室恋情——”  
  
班吉开始跑了起来。  
  
  
  
任务结束他就被简堵了起来。  
  
“我想你欠我一个解释。”简说。  
  
班吉苦着脸。“我真的很抱歉，简。”  
  
“我只是想知道这一切是为什么，”简说，“我们是朋友，但我感觉像被耍了一样。”  
  
班吉想了好一会儿。“……你能保证不嘲笑我吗？”  
  
“我为什么要嘲笑你？”  
  
“你保证？”  
  
简感到莫名其妙，但还是点点头说：“我保证。”  
  
班吉像下定决心一般做了个深呼吸，然后又是一个深呼吸。  
  
“我，呃——”  
  
拜托，你可是本杰明•邓恩，你通过了外勤测试，你一定能在不暴露的情况下圆过去。  
  
简盯着他看。班吉不得不承认，她的眼神也满犀利的。  
  
“那是个误会，我不是真的想约你出来吃饭，但也不是想耍你——抱歉，简，你知道我不是这个意思，我没想冒犯你，我是说——肯定有很多人想约你出来吃饭，但不是我——不，我的意思是——”  
  
好吧，如果是伊森，也许能游刃有余地对付简，但是他？  
  
“——其实我是想约伊森出来吃饭。”  
  
沉默。沉默延续了两秒。  
  
简噗嗤一声笑了出来。“这是个不错的说法，”她说，像听到了一个有意思的笑话，“我得承认伊森具有魅力，但我还是第一次被这种理由——”她停了下来。  
  
班吉没有说话，也没有笑。  
  
“天，”简盯着他看了一会儿，轻呼了一声。“所以你会出现在那儿。”  
  
“我不知道。”班吉随口应道。也许我是喜欢他。他在心里想道。钦佩他，崇拜他，爱他，愿意为他做任何事情。  
  
也许是他心里所想映射到了脸上。简轻声说：“你真喜欢他，是不是？”  
  
她声音里的关心一瞬间让班吉有些感动。  
  
“总之……”班吉的声音带着一股挫败感，“我很抱歉。感谢你没有说‘可他是男的’，或者，‘他可是伊森！’之类的话。”  
  
“他可是伊森。”简故意说道，语气中有一丝不加掩饰的笑意。但接下来她的声音变得柔和了起来，“嘿，班吉？”她安慰地拍了拍班吉的手臂。  
  
“别沮丧。他很喜欢你，你知道的，你还是可以再试试约他出来。”  
  
但他们的感情会是一样的吗？  
  
“也许吧，”班吉说，“我会再试试。”  
  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
  
伊森在任务中不会轻易放弃的，班吉想，他也不会轻易放弃的。  
  
第三次尝试几乎称得上完美。几乎。  
  
那个念头再一次出现在他脑海里的时候，他们在巴黎的一家旅馆里。实际上，那并不是班吉事先计划的，而更像是一种突发的冲动。他们在套房里最后一次确认了行动过程。这看起来不是个有难度的任务，就伊森和其他人的能力来说，完成起来应该会很顺利。但讨论过后伊森独自走到阳台上去，手撑着扶栏注视着下方闪烁的巴黎夜景，仿佛在思索着什么。  
  
那背影让班吉忍不住合上膝盖上的笔电走过去。  
  
“伊森？明天应该会很顺利的，别担心。”  
  
听到他的声音，伊森转过头来。  
  
“我没有在担心。”  
  
那时他的头发有些长了，有一些垂下来落在前额两侧，衬得他的侧脸很好看。  
  
班吉突然就心中一动。  
  
“我看过一部电影，”他说，喉头发干，不知道自己为什么要提这个话头，“里面有句台词，像是——‘在杜卡普旅馆亲吻’——呃，‘在杜卡普旅馆的露天阳台上亲吻陌生人’，对，是这句。我想到这个是不是有点奇怪？我是说，我们不是陌生人——”哦不等等，他在暗示什么？“这儿也不是昂蒂布——但我们好歹在巴黎，这场景还是——”  
  
快打住。  
  
“——很合适的。”  
  
伊森已经转过身来，他向后依靠着栏杆，眼睛里带着笑意望着他。那是觉得某样事物非常好玩的神情——他觉得班吉很有趣——但那又并不是嘲笑。他觉得班吉很有趣，他真心诚意地喜欢班吉，对他露出笑容。那双绿眼睛里亮莹莹的笑意让班吉心头一热。  
  
一股冲动让班吉向前一步，拉近了两人之间的距离。他伸出一只手抚上个头稍矮的男人的后腰。显然，这个举动出乎伊森的意料，让他有些吃惊。但班吉没有让自己退缩，他将手掌贴在男人后腰上，力度轻柔，但动作坚定。伊森脸上的惊诧一闪而过。  
  
别说废话，别说废话。看着他的眼睛，直接发问。  
  
不知道是不是他的错觉，班吉感到手掌下隔着衣料的肌肉仿佛微微绷紧了，但不知道为什么，他觉得那并非出于反感或不满。就连班吉也能察觉到，他们之间的氛围开始变得微妙起来。他看着伊森的眼睛，移不开视线。  
  
他在想伊森会不会也有同样的感觉。  
  
“你愿意……”班吉小心地开口。  
  
拥抱我，亲吻我，做我的男友。  
  
“和我共进晚餐吗？”  
  
太棒了，班吉，你做到了！你约了伊森！  
  
伊森没有立刻做出回应，他盯着班吉的脸，眨着眼睛。  
  
然后，仍然注视着他，伊森微微张开了嘴，那个口型是——  
  
“喔——这招挺不错，我从来不知道班吉也有这一手？所以IMF的每个人都有勾阔佬的技能？”  
  
班吉感觉到伊森背后紧绷的肌肉突然放松了。班吉知道，刚才他们之间那一瞬微妙的氛围已经彻底消失了。  
  
“嗨，勃兰特，不知道你也在。”  
  
这大概是班吉打过的最咬牙切齿的一个招呼。  
  
“勃兰特。”伊森微笑着说。勃兰特点头致意。  
  
“也许下次可以不用我们出场了。”勃兰特说，“班吉一直希望多一点现场体验，你知道。”  
  
伊森笑了笑，“可以考虑。”他打趣说，不动声色地滑开了班吉还贴在自己腰上的手掌。  
  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
  
班吉的低气压在整个部门内变成了肉眼可见的事实。  
  
“你还好吗？”简问。  
  
他俩坐在休息区，面前放着柠檬水。班吉用吸管有一下没一下地戳着杯子里的柠檬片，好像能从那块被泡的发白的切片上看出花儿来。  
  
“你不觉得这像某种预示吗？”过了好一会儿，他才深吸一口气，开口说道，“每次总要出点岔子，每次……这难道不是什么人在警告我，这么做不会有好结果？”  
  
简翻了个白眼，但还是耐心安慰他：“你总要再试一次。你又没有亲耳听到他拒绝你——你甚至都还没有完完整整地向他发出过一次邀请！你不能代替他做出回应，你得让他自己决定，班吉。”  
  
但显而易见班吉只听到了她的前半段话。“实际上，我完整地问过一次，”他提醒简，“不止一次，”他想了想又说，“但是因为各种突发情况那听起来就像是个玩笑——之类乱七八糟的。”他想了想，忧心忡忡地说：“要是他亲口拒绝我该怎么办？”   
  
“再试一次，班吉，”简说，“再试一次，亲口问他。”  
  
为什么简能这么乐观，积极，对他充满信心？  
  
班吉对着屏保发呆。  
  
“嗨，班吉，出问题了？”  
  
他吓了一个激灵，手忙脚乱之中打散了桌面上堆着的纸质材料。  
  
“喔喔喔，小心，”伊森帮他捡起掉落在地上的纸张，“我有那么可怕吗？”  
  
这种打趣班吉一点也不开心。“你怎么在这儿？”刚出口他就懊悔了，这话听起来就像他不希望伊森出现在这里一样。但伊森没有在意。“交报告，”他无奈地说，“经过你在的楼层就顺便过来打个招呼。”  
  
这简直是出乎班吉意料的好了。他的心砰砰跳着。简的话回响在他耳边。再试一次。  
  
再试一次，班吉，再试一次。  
  
再试一次。  
  
“呃，嘿，伊森……”  
  
亲口问他……  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
伊森的声音很好听。他的语速总是很稳，声音中有某种让人一下子就能把他辨认出来的特质（虽然对于一个时时要进行潜伏工作的特工来说，这未必是一件好事）。执行任务的时候，通讯频道里他的声音总是奇妙地给人一种安心感。尽管他身上也有那么些赌徒的特质，但经常到最后他们会发现他依然是对的。  
  
毫无疑问，这是个强大的男人，他是最可靠的领导者，队友，朋友。  
  
而班吉无可救药地迷恋上了他。  
  
而且，班吉有点绝望地发现，他觉得赌徒特质也成了伊森的加分点。有时候伊森还有点儿死脑筋，固执地认为他应该为所有人的安全负责，即便有些事情确实是超出他的掌控的。他也有自己的脆弱点，但班吉认为那让伊森变得更可爱了。伊森是强大的，强大，但并不完美。但班吉迷恋那些不完美的地方一如他迷恋那些完美的地方。他是不是真的没救了？  
  
如果伊森拒绝他怎么办？  
  
如果他不说，至少他还可以装作什么事都没有。执行任务的时候他依然可以在伊森身边说一些按捺不住的蠢话，通过通讯频道给他指示，在监视画面上观察有没有潜在的危险。他还是可以看到他，听到他，帮助他。  
  
如果伊森拒绝他怎么办？也许伊森还会像以前一样和他说话，和他开玩笑，毫无自觉地在他感到担心或恐惧时拍拍他的肩膀安慰他，下意识地保护他就像保护所有人。是的，伊森总是觉得这是他的责任。也许伊森会的。但班吉知道有一些东西会发生变化，有什么会不再一样了。他再也不能怀着一种不可言说的心情揣测伊森的每句玩笑和回应后面会不会也有什么微妙的暗示，当他像往常那样将目光集中于伊森身上的时候，他无法用希望来欺骗自己，他会清楚地知道，他已经失去做梦的能力了。  
  
不，天……他承受不来这个。  
  
“没什么。没事。”  
  
伊森凝视了他一会儿，似乎看出了什么——伊森的目光一向很锐利——班吉试图对他微笑，他向上弯了弯嘴角，不知道自己是不是笑得比哭还难看。  
  
“我觉得你最近有点，”伊森迟疑了下，好像是斟酌用词，“心情低落。”他将一只手搭在班吉肩膀上。“如果有什么事，有什么需要帮忙的，告诉我，好吗？”他看着班吉，真诚地说。  
  
班吉和那双眼睛对视着，什么都说不出来，只是点了点头。伊森对他笑了笑。  
  
那只轻轻搭在他肩头的手离开了。他几乎没有察觉到重量。伊森离开了。  
  
班吉绝望地想，大概这辈子他都没办法约伊森出来吃晚餐了。  
  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
  
“我不知道你到底在干嘛，”简说，“出外勤任务都比这轻松些。”  
  
对于不知道是怎么通过了外勤测试的技术员本杰明•邓恩来说，他觉得还真不好判断这两件事哪件更艰难，但如果让他现在做选择的话，毫无疑问比起再尝试一次他宁愿去出外勤任务。但是，哦不，出任务意味着和伊森一起，意味着在显示屏上看见他的身影，看见他是怎样突破一道道关卡解决一个个敌人，他的动作充满力量又蕴含美感；意味着在通讯频道听见他的声音，听见他的每一句简短报告、心血来潮的打趣，甚至是每一声或平缓或剧烈的喘息；或者更好的，同时也是更糟的，班吉会得到和伊森一起行动的机会，他需要比坐在设备前强八百倍的自制力（而班吉并没有）来克制住自己说一大堆没头没脑的话的冲动，避免透露自己的小心思……  
  
“你的手机，拿来。”  
  
陷入自我世界的沮丧的技术员被突然吓了一跳。“什么？”  
  
“别说话，你的手机，”简重复了一遍，对班吉伸出右手掌，“拿来。”  
  
你要我的手机做什么？班吉有些恐慌地想，然而没有敢问。简的样子看起来如果班吉不把手机给她她就揍他一顿，如果他多问一句她也要揍他一顿。不幸的是，论格斗技巧武力值，在防控系统中无所不能的技术员知道自己在小队里毕竟还是垫底，而且是被其他人远远甩在后面的垫底。  
  
好在，虽然不必像卧底探员需要时时注意不要留下太多痕迹，他的手机里也没有什么不能见人的东西。班吉眼巴巴地看着简接过自己的手机很快地操作了一下。过了两分钟，简把手机还给了班吉。  
  
“看，”简说，“这不是很容易吗？”  
  
班吉看到屏幕上有两条短信记录。  
  
  
  
_\- 嘿，你愿意跟我一起出去吃晚饭吗，就我们俩？  
  
\- 好啊。时间地点？_  
  
  
  
“就这样？”班吉傻眼了。  
  
“我真不知道你之前在浪费什么时间。” 简痛心疾首地摇摇头，“好好表现。”她补充了一句，笑着走开了。  
  
  
  
困扰班吉许久的事情竟然这样简单地就解决了。但之后的一切还是像灾难一样。“星期六可以吗，方不方便？”“好的，可以。”班吉继续向伊森确认了八百遍。“你有时间吗？你确定有时间吗？”他一边紧张地希望自己没有让伊森感到不耐烦，一边又忍不住发送了那些短信。“我向你保证我有时间，”伊森在短信里回复，“如果IMF给我布置任务我就辞职，除非哪个疯子又要来毁灭世界。”接着马上又回复了一条：“或者有什么紧急的救援任务的话……”“我不喜欢你这么说，”班吉忧心忡忡地回复，“墨菲定律，你知道。”  
  
“你的手指就没离开过那屏幕！”路过的勃兰特说道，“你在跟哪个小女生停不下来地发短信？”  
  
他和伊森确认了第八百零一遍，在那家他早已选好的餐厅预定了周六晚上八点钟的两个位子，从衣橱里拿出那套他也早已选好的西装。但到了最后关头他又不确定了。  
  
“你觉得是这套比较好吗？”他两只手分别挂着一套西服问简，“还是这套？我之前觉得这套最合适，但我后来想想……”  
  
“天哪！”简抓狂地一挥手打断他，“穿上就行了！哪套都可以！我保证。”  
  
班吉皱了皱眉。  
  
“哪套都可以？事物都是非此即彼的，不是1就是0，一定有一套是更好的——”  
  
在班吉将简逼疯、以及他自己的系统崩溃重启之前，好歹算是相安无事地到了那一天。没有变态大佬要炸掉半个地球，或者将伊森迷晕了打包带回去。餐厅的位置有预留，班吉的外套也很合适。虽然从上午班吉就开始心神不宁，写代码时漏掉了行末最后的分号。回过神来时他发现自己在用Ethan命名变量符号，运行的程序陷在一个无解的死循环里出不去。  
  
“见鬼！”他骂了一句终止了调试。  
  
伊森给他发了条短信： _晚上见:)_  
  
班吉看着最后那个笑脸符号忍不住咧开嘴。  
  
他回复到： _晚上见！xoxo_  
  
这会不会太过了？但在他来得及反悔之前，他已经拇指一动发出了那条回复。  
  
约会！  
  
这可是个约会！  
  
王牌技术员本杰明•邓恩站在地铁上，露出了若有所思的恍惚笑容。  
  
伊森穿着完美的西服带着完美的笑容在餐厅的位子上等他，连他头上稍有些长微微翘起来的一撮头发都呈现出完美的弧度。餐馆怎么能允许他就那样坐在那儿？在班吉看来，那个位子简直是在发光，因为那位子上坐着伊森。当伊森的目光投到他身上的时候，班吉的手心开始出汗。他在伊森的注视下机械地走到位子上坐好。  
  
“我，我迟到了吗？”他低头看了看手表。  
  
“没有，没有。”伊森说，“你到的时间刚好，我没有事所以提前了一点来……嘿，放轻松一点好吗？”  
  
他拍了拍班吉的肩膀，脸上依然带着那种让班吉觉得自己会心律不齐的笑容。  
  
“好的，好的，我很好。”他说，感到自己的心脏在胸腔里不受控制地狂乱跳动着。接下来呢？  
  
“那么……”他说。  
  
那天晚上之后的一切都很好——取决于怎样定义“好”。他忍不住絮絮叨叨地说一些没有意义的很可能会惹人抓狂的话，他猜只要他在伊森附近他就会变得不太正常，如果是任务中伊森大概会神色严厉地用眼神让他闭嘴，但今天晚上伊森只是耐心地忍受他的所有唠叨，甚至时不时点头赞同。他说了个笑话，他不确定那是不是个好笑话，他甚至都不确定笑点在哪儿，但伊森配合地笑了起来——这一点儿也没帮助，因为每当伊森扬起嘴角，班吉脑中的处理器好像就会更混乱一点。  
  
我需要一个散热器。班吉模模糊糊地想。  
  
这不对。  
  
他们的谈话进行得很好，很顺利，很和谐，就像默契的队员之间进行的正常友好的交流——而这就是问题所在。这不对。班吉已经开始感到沮丧了。他并没有停下说话，然而他的脑子里其实也混乱到突破了临界点。他现在在说什么？你猜怎么样？散热器已经不管用了，你还是把我关掉直接重启好了，一切清零。不管怎么说，这是一次失败的约会……注定的、彻底的失败……  
  
“所以，”他听到伊森突然问，“就是这样了？”  
  
班吉硬生生止住了半截话头。  
  
“你纠结了这么久快把简逼疯了想约我出来吃饭，结果就只是这样？”  
  
“你你你，”班吉愣了一会儿，嘴巴张张合合，再次发出声音时差点咬掉自己的舌头，“你知道？”  
  
伊森微微偏了偏头，这使他同时显出一种少年式的狡黠和成熟男人的魅力，瞬间再次击中了班吉。  
  
“你以为她不会告诉我？”  
  
“她她她告诉了你？！”她背叛了我！班吉在内心尖叫。一想到他对简发的那些牢骚，不知道简会怎样转述给伊森，班吉不由得惊恐地在座位上缩起了身子。  
  
然而接下来伊森说的话出乎班吉的意料。  
  
“我一直等着你问呢。”伊森用平静的声调向班吉投出一颗炸弹。“有好几次我都忍不住想，干脆直接告诉你我和你出去好了。结果，就只是这样？”  
  
不，那是一颗陨石，顺着干净利落的轨道撞上班吉的小行星，砰！一声想象中的爆炸在班吉脑中响起，一切尽皆毁灭。  
  
然而在外太空，爆炸都是静悄悄地进行，没有声音。班吉毁灭于一片寂静之中。  
  
他彻底说不出话了。“你，你，你，”过了好久他才重新找回自己的声音，“所以你——”  
  
“你以为我丝毫不会察觉？你特地跑到我的房间来约简出去吃饭？”——是的，班吉还以为自己伪装得很好，虽然有那些偷偷瞄过去的紧张视线和仿佛永远停不下来的絮絮叨叨——“我是有多闲和你发那些短信？”——班吉张了张嘴——“但是，”伊森停顿了几秒，垂下眼睛，手指在桌面上打着圈，“或许我会错意了。”  
  
他握住手边的玻璃杯，那里面残留着一些液体，但班吉伸出手去按住了伊森想要举起来的杯子——班吉觉得自己一生之中还没有这样动作敏捷过。  
  
班吉第一次觉得自己今天做了一件无比正确的事——他捧住特工的脸，倾过身去吻了他。  
  
作为第一次约会，完美。  
  
  
  
\- - - - -  
  
  
  
彩蛋。  
  
“那……那句关于办公室的话又是怎么回事？”  
  
“哪句？”  
  
“‘虽然我不推崇办公室恋情。’”  
  
“办公室？”伊森睁大眼睛，装模作样地说，“我们有办公室吗？我从来不在办公室工作。”他的嘴角微微扬着。  
  
“这是个文字游戏吗？”班吉忍不住和他一起笑了起来。他还想说点什么，但比起说些什么，他决定干脆凑过去，又吻了吻他的队长。  
  
  
  
=FIN=


End file.
